


Work Meeting

by antrazi



Category: Religious RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda RPF/SPN crossover. The new Pope, Francis I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Meeting

What a day. Jorge Mario Bergoglio had been Pope for just a few hours but he was tired. It was an overwhelming experience and nothing anybody could have prepared him for. There was so much he had to do and think about.  
But all that could wait for tomorrow. He had been told that his day was over for now, the new day would be the real start for his pontificate.  
“Your Holiness?” He looked up at that, not used to that address yet.  
“There is a visitor for you. It is important.” That surprised him. Nobody had said anything of a visitor. Was it perhaps the pope emeritus, Benedict? He didn't think so. While he wanted to talk to his predecessor for tips in handling the coming workload the man himself was not yet in the Vatican.  
Francis I stepped through the door to see a woman sitting on a sofa, a little smile on her face. In front of her was a cup of tea, there was also a cup for him. He wondered about the fact that she continued to sit. Even if he was still only a cardinal he would have expected more of a reaction. Who was she? “I'm sure you are wondering why you are here with me and who I am.”  
She spoke his native Argentine Spanish and waited for him to sit. He followed her expectations and sat down. A check of his beverage made it clear that it was prepared to his preferred specifications, even down to the perfect temperature.  
She smiled again, her blue eyes tracking his reactions carefully.  
“There are a lot of things you will learn you were not aware of. You can see this as a work meeting. My name is Naomi.”


End file.
